herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Surge
Mark Surge, also known as “The Livewire”, is a member of Alpha 1 Team. Biography Early Life Mark Surge was recently created in the Assembly Tower along with William Furno and Natalie Breez. All three of them were appointed to a rookie team, with Furno as team leader, under the overall guide of the Alpha Team. ''Rise of the Rookies When the Alpha Team was dispatched to Merak 9, Surge and Breez rushed to the Mission Control to watch the battle. Though they were told by Zib to stay silent, Surge complained about how Stormer was treating Furno. The two Rookies later met up with Furno in the Training Sphere, who noted how Stormer demanded perfection and how Furno would earn Stormer's respect someday. After Furno's Core was recharged due to exhausting himself in the sphere, Surge and the team were planned by Stormer to go on a training mission to sharpen their skills. However, the Alpha Team leader received a transmission about an attack at the Explosives Plant on Lemus 2 and was forced to respond. In the middle of the battle, Stormer was downed by XPlode and Rotor. Furno decided to take care of the duo himself, and called the Furno Bike to the battle. Surge managed to stop XPlode from defeating the Hero with explosives, and Furno managed to capture Rotor. When Corroder attacked the construction site where Penitentiary 1331 was being built on Tantalus 5, Surge was on the scene along with Bulk, Stringer, and Breez. Surge ran to aid Bulk and Stringer, but Corroder blasted acid at a metal girder above him and dropped the rubble on Surge. Bulk shoved the rookie out of the way and was pinned under the rubble. Surge attempted to excavate Bulk, but the metal was too heavy for him to move. Stringer, Surge, and Bulk linked cores to form a Hero Cell to protect themselves from Corroder until Furno arrived to defeat the villain. Eventually, they were able to dig Bulk out. Surge, Breez, Furno, and Stormer traveled to Mekron City to meet with Chief Drax. Stormer entered the precinct first, and was attacked by Drax, who appeared to have gone mad. Stormer easily cuffed Drax, but the maddened police chief sent out guard robots to gun the Heroes down. Surge and his rookie friends attempted to shoot them down, but were not very accurate, and Stormer took them out instead. Meltdown then crashed through the wall, and sprayed Stormer with acid. The villain grappled out of the scene, and while Surge and his friends tried to shoot him down, they missed. Upon returning to Hero Factory, it was revealed that Meltdown’s radioactive sludge contained nanobots capable of hijacking a robot's systems. Stormer went berserk and escaped into Makuhero City. Furno followed the Alpha Leader, while Surge, Breez, Stringer, and Bulk traveled to Lunar Tratix to collect an ingredient capable of destroying the nanobots. Upon arriving, the group was attacked by a Tratix Reptoid. While Bulk and Stringer distracted the Tratix Reptoid, Breez found the ingredient. However, the snakelike beast then focused on her, preparing to strike. Surge grabbed its attention in her place. The creature picked Surge up in its tail and prepared to eat him, but Breez used her powers of speaking with animals to make it drop him. The team then returned to Hero Factory and administered the antidote to Stormer, curing him. .]] Surge and his comrades were playing with Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings when Professor Nathaniel Zib appeared. Zib gave them new armor and Particle Separators and sent them to aid Stormer, Stringer, and Bulk in New Stellac City, where the Heroes were battling Thunder and Corroder. Surge was launched in a Hero Pod to the scene, but as he, Furno, and Breez emerged, XPlode and Meltdown appeared as well. Suddenly, Von Nebula opened a black hole in the sky and sucked up the Heroes’ weapons, including Surge’s Lightning Shooter and Shield. Stormer and Furno leapt into the black hole to combat Von Nebula, and Surge and the rest of the Heroes used the Particle Separators to evade the villains’ attacks and stun them. The villains were taken into custody, Von Nebula was sucked into his own Black Hole Orb Staff, and Surge returned to the Hero Factory in triumph. ''Ordeal of Fire Due to his work in New Stellac City, Surge and his comrades were promoted to full Hero status. Surge and the rest of the Alpha Team were recently sent on a mission to defend Tanker Station 22 from the Fire Lord’s minions. when Furno discovered that their foes were absorbing the fuel, Surge attempted to join him only for Drilldozer to show up. Along with Breez and Stormer, they tried to battle him only to find their weapons were incapable of damaging his armor. Though the workers managed to escape to safety, the Heroes suffered a terrible defeat, and attempted to retreat. The villains had them surrounded, though Surge sacrificed himself by destroying fuel cells, allowing the other Heroes to escape. Surge was then captured and imprisoned. Though the villains planned to hold Surge for ransom, he managed to escape. His teammates, upgraded to 2.0 forms, returned to the Refueling Station in order to capture their new threat and rescue Surge. Surge aided his team by sending distress beacons to Furno and Breez, and hijacking a ship piloted by Jetbug. Surge crashed the ship into the Fire Lord, severing his fuel-absorption hand and allowing Stormer to defeat him. They brought him back to the Hero Factory, where he received his upgrade and was later present at a ceremony commemorating his bravery, where Natalie Breez presented him with his ice spear blaster. ''Savage Planet'' During a flashback, Surge and Breez were present at the time Aldous Witch was exiled from the Hero Factory. Also, during a battle against Scorpio, Nex said that Surge could have his gaming system before falling. ''Breakout When Voltix and Black Phantom activated the Black Hole Orb Staff allowing the villains to escape, Surge along with Evo and Stormer rushed into the Villain Storage to aid Furno and Rocka in stopping them escaping. Surge attempted to take on Meltdown only to have his feet caught in the villain’s whip and end up being flung towards the door. Upon receiving his upgrade, he ventured out to the Sigma Sigma Sector in space to confront Splitface on an asteroid field nearby to the Space Station there. He found Splitface on one of the biggest asteroids where he was arguing with himself. Surge attacked and fought Splitface on many asteroids but was beat and hurled down onto the biggest. He realized that the asteroid could destroy the station. He split it into half but it was still large enough to destroy the station. Suddenly, Splitface attacked Surge but Surge hurled Splitface into the asteroid destroying the asteroid and capture Splitface. He returned to the Hero Factory to help Preston Stormer and the Alpha 1 Team capture Black Phantom. ''The Doom Box Surge was training with Furno and Bulk when they accidentally turned the training spheres difficulty up past maximum, leaving Surge in a zero-gravity zone, looking to turn the room off Bulk (hanging from a wire) kicked Surge into the power switch. The plan worked, but out of anger Surge came at Bulk with his electrical powers, before being told to stand down by Stormer. Surge along with the rest of Alpha 1, was then briefed by Zib on the fact that Core Hunter had plans to build a weapon of mass-destruction to bribe galactic officials into handing power over to him. The group then watched previous logs of battles with Core Hunter, before moving out. Surge was paired with Stringer and sent to a space-craft graveyard where Core Hunter was believed to have stashed one of the components. Surge and Stringer then recruited the scrap-yard’s security team to help them sweep the area. Stringer ordered the group to split up and sweep the area but, worried that he might fail on his own Surge stuck with Stringer. Before long the pair was under attack by a group of mercenaries Core Hunter had hired as back-up. Surge reluctantly then went to get back-up and met the rest of Alpha 1 who’d come to re-enforce the pair after Core Hunter beat them to the other components. When they got back to the battlefront Stormer divided the team into three segments place Furno and Surge on his team. Believing that the part might be in a cargo hull Stringer had battle Core Hunter in before Stormer ordered the team in that direction at which point Surge followed Furno as used his powers to melt the ships walls to get there fast. When they arrived in the cargo hull they were instantly attacked by a group of mercenaries and Core Hunter. Surge quickly defeated the mercenaries and accidently caused Core Hunter to unite all three parts. But the weapon didn’t activate. Before anyone could do a thing, Arctur materialized in the room and told Core Hunter that he’d have to rebuild the weapon in it's place creation for it to work, before shattering the it again and sending it, along with core hunter on a delayed teleportation there. The Heroes then captured Arctur, and Surge got lectured by Stormer on his mistake. With the help of Arctur, who explained the nature of the weapon referred to as the Doom Box, Surge and Alpha 1 went to confront Core Hunter. At which point Surge got the idea to bluff him, which Core Hunter reacted to by killing Arctur. The team then enacted a plan to disarm the Box which ended in all it’s energy going into Core Hunter. Core Hunter then defeated every Hero but Surge who faced him. Core Hunter offered to make Surge a general in his army, and after contemplation Surge refused at which point Surge attacked with a blast of electricity and caused the Box’s energies to react shrinking Core Hunter into oblivion. ''Brain Attack'' After the Breakout, Surge and the heroes were held up in Makuhero City by fans. Surge told Breez that he felt like a puppet. The Alpha 1 Team then got a red alert from Zib who told them that peaceful creatures were being controlled by evil brains. As usual, the heroes were upgraded with new weapons and armor. Surge was commanded by Furno to guard the Hero Factory much to his disappointment. Many brain controlled creatures attacked the Hero Factory but all were stopped by Surge. Unfortunately, an army of Brains attacked Surge and corrupted him. Surge let out an army of blank hero robots to attack the Alpha Team. Breez however, was able to remove the brain from his head making Surge return to normal. Surge quickly realized that the brain was controlling him. Surge, realizing his mistake, deactivated all the robots. Surge and the heroes then went to help repair the damage in Makuhero City, with Surge commenting that he no longer felt like a puppet. ''Invasion From Below'' Surge accompanied the other Alpha Team Heroes to Antropolis City in order to combat the Jumper invasion there. Surge was unable to help much in Antropolis due to not having a mech like the other heroes, rendering him practically helpless until the invasion was combated and the heroes entered the tunnels below Antropolis to rescue Stormer and Furno, who had been captured. There, Surge finally got a vehicle that would later be shared with Rocka, letting the two of them fight various Beasts until Surge was captured. Surge was then found in the Queen Beast's lair along with Stormer and Furno, being rescued with them and escaping with the rest of the team. Abilities and Traits Secretly, Surge is convinced that he was built with a flaw, and that he will one day turn to the side of evil. Despite that, he is full of good intentions and is a strong and fast fighter, if clumsy at times. However, his lack of experience keeps him from properly utilizing his true strength. Much like his rookie teammates, Surge was built with some experimental parts, though Surge refused the examinations that followed. Surge is also considered defiant and emotional, easily getting set off despite his attempts to be rational. After becoming a full-fledged hero Surge became courageous, but somewhat reluctant at times to use his capabilities. He can also be short-fused at times. Following his upgrade to 2.0 status, Surge gained heat-resistant armor and other upgraded features. He also gained a scope, acting as a sniper on missions. After the Breakout surge was equipped with a set of double-plated armor, a Plasma Gun, and Lightning Sword. Appearance Mark Surge initially had blue and silver armor, as well as translucent green eyes and a translucent yellow Hero Core. In Surge’s 2.0. form, he has blue and white armor, while his eyes and Hero Core are now colored lime. He’s armed with headgear fitted with long-distance thermo-scope and built-in motion sensor, which he uses to take aim with his weapon. During Breakout, Surge was given blue armor with gray plating. He was fitted with equipment in his armor that allowed him to be in space. Weapons Surge originally carried the Lightning Shooter and Shields dual weapons, which allowed him to shoot powerful bolts of lightning and create shields from that electrical energy. These weapons were sucked into a black hole during a fight in New Stellac City, though he eventually got them back. After his Upgrade, Surge’s next weapon is an Ice Spear Blaster, which allows him to launch projectile icicles for long range attacks. During the Breakout, Surge’s weapon was replaced with an Electricity Shooter and a Plasma Gun. As of the 2013 Brain Attack, Mark Surge is equipped with wings and an electric weapon which would fire lightning. Set Information Mark Surge was released as one of the Hero Factory canister sets in July 2010. His product number was 7169, and contained 19 pieces. Mark Surge was re-released in January 2011 as one of the six canister sets. The set was sold under the name “Surge 2.0” (in conjunction with the other “2.0” sets in the wave). His product number was 2141 and contained 30 pieces, including a special badge armor piece. His parts could be combined with Nex 2.0 to create a combiner model, and a code printed under his canister lid could be entered at HeroFactory.com as part of the HeroPad feature. 6217 Surge was released in January 2012 and has 36 pieces. 44008 Surge was released in July 2013 and has 66 pieces. Quotes Trivia *Mark Surge is voiced by Bryton James in Rise of the Rookies, Ordeal of Fire, Breakout and Brain Attack, and by Justin Murphy in Invasion from Below. Appearances *''The Trials of Furno'' (First Appearance) *''Trials of Furno'' *''Core Crisis'' *''Core Crisis'' *''The Enemy Within'' *''The Enemy Within'' *''Von Nebula'' *''Ordeal of Fire'' *''Ordeal of Fire'' *''Hero Factory FM'' (Mentioned Only) *''Breakout'' *''Breakout (Game)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #1: The Doom Box (Book)'' *''Brain Attack'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #3: Collision Course (Book) (Not mentioned by name)'' See Also *Gallery External Links *Mark Surge Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Surge 2.0 Building Instructions on LEGO.com de:Mark Surge Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team Category:2012 Category:LEGO Category:Rookie Category:Brain Attack Category:Brains Category:Invasion from Below Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Breakout Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Ordeal of Fire Category:Veteran Category:Flyer Category:Electric